


Force

by Manager_K



Series: Return of Kings [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, Blood and Violence, Fighting, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, SUCK IT GREEN BOOOOOOOY, Toby Smith | Tubbo is Not Okay, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manager_K/pseuds/Manager_K
Summary: Recovery isn’t exactly linear, sometimes it’s painful, and sometimes you backtrack. Tommy after a few years of moving forward, backtracks.I.E. Tommy and Tubbo get into a fight after Wilbur and Tommy waltz back in larger than life after disappearing for years
Series: Return of Kings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125839
Comments: 8
Kudos: 177





	Force

**Author's Note:**

> It’s definitely a little scrambled, but I think this is my favorite one I’ve written so far. All of the writings I’ve done aren’t very, connected? The facts and details don’t completely match up ig? But this is definitely a continuation of them! Also warning, they do fight and it’s a little bit violent.

Time, was no longer of the essence. There was no arms race, no panic to make peace through war. If anything, there was confusion.

What was Tommy supposed to do if he didn’t have to fight? He might have the spirit for leading, but with Wilbur back it was hard to not follow his every direction. Not that he minded, Wilbur only ever told him to do chores.

At least it wasn’t some stupid fight that had no meaning.

Phil and Techno hadn’t come back since, the incident. They weren’t welcome anyway. Tommy remembers the horrid look he caught on Wilburs face when he literally kicked their father out of the house. 

He also remembers the way his eyes went from an almost burning red-brown to a deeper more comforting warm honey after Phil had left.

It was difficult, trying to sort out his emotions and deal with his trauma. That’s how Wilbur had explained it to him, when he couldn’t calm himself down, Wilbur had held his hands and told him to breathe. That he could take as long as he needed, to find himself again. Whatever the fuck that meant. 

After his brother and fathers visit however, it left them both with the question. 

What next? 

Where could you go to, when there isn’t a home that can take you? When there isn’t a people to accept you? 

To Tommy there wasn’t a place far enough from Dream that he could escape to, so it didn’t really matter where they went as long as there were hot women. Or that’s at least what he told Wilbur.

”An island maybe? The mountains? What about a beach house?” Tommy was excited to get away from things at least, it’s not as if he couldn’t come back or travel to visit others 

And the two of them, as shaken and as broken as they were, began to prepare. Everyone one in the surrounding countries knew, the founding fathers and the cursed brothers of a doomed nation were finally leaving.

As much as they individually loved the two of them. Collectively it was a breath of fresh air to know they wouldn’t have to worry about the two of them. 

So when they vanished without warning one of those long winter mornings, people had no idea what to actually think. 

There was no note, no speech, sure they had said they planned to leave, but so abruptly was jarring. To wake up and not hear Tommy yelling at Tubbo, to no longer see Wilbur by the docks in the late of the evening. 

It was a bigger and deeper absence than anyone could have predicted. 

When the two return, of course things have changed. They both have, the countries and people they left, both dead, newly born, and thriving have changed.

It comes as a shock, because they don’t come in with an explosion, there is no grandeur to their entrance. They simply appear. They are smiling, as if they didn’t disappear for almost a decade, that they didn’t leave everyone wondering and worried if they were okay.

They looked happy though, glad to be alive. If you look closely however, you can see an echo of what once was, the way their eyes stick to pieces of geography that was once important landmarks, and you can see who they once were. 

They have restraint now, presumably it came from the long years they had been gone. The cruelty that lurks just beneath Wilburs skin is contained easily, he no longer speaks softly and then shouting in the next moment, his tongue is sharp and his tone even. His eyes might glint with malice every time someone mentions L’manburg, but he never lashes out, he doesn’t need to. He knows himself well enough, and has no qualms with anyone, if anything he is gloating. Like a venomous snake daring others to approach. 

Tommy is older and sharper now, while he isn’t actively chasing after glory and any chance to fight, people can see the way his fist clenched at the thought of a fight. They can easily observe that he is no longer the clumsy and fumbling cub that he once was, his movements are full of pride, he wastes no opportunity. He is a dangerous and seasoned warrior, he knows that there is nothing on earth to challenge him.

For all of their composure and happy smiles, it scares the people who once belonged to L’manburg to see a glimpse of the new and old Wilbur and Tommy. Maybe it was the pressure from seeing them all, but sometime as the small gathering of people watch the sunset below the horizon, tensions begin to rise.

People are rowdier, louder, more elated. It’s probably the alcohol. And that’s what’s sets Tommy off in the beginning.

Him and Tubbo haven’t seen each other at all, well to be more accurate they’ve seen each other, but have refused to speak to each other. There are sparing glances as they move around each other and to other people, it’s an intricate and avoidant dance.

Wilbur tries to bring it up and is only met with a fake smile and a very firm poke to the ribs. Obviously Tommy doesn’t want to talk about it. That’s bad.

Wilbur tries to keep an eye on his brother, he really does, but Tommy is grown now. He makes his own decisions, good or bad. 

It’s comedic, how everything begins to wind up. Tommy seems tense, maybe not in an angry way, his eyes shine with an unexplainable excitement every time he looks at Tubbo, but there’s something even deeper, something that still hasn’t healed. 

Tubbo also seems tense, sure he hides it with a placid smile and gentle touches on others shoulders, but Wilbur can see him puff up every time Tommy wanders into view. He’s absolutely seething.

There isn’t any familiarity between the two anymore. No reminiscence of the past they had before, no camaraderie forged in the heat of battle. Just shattered pictures of friendship that couldn’t have lasted.

At what Wilbur assumes to be the exact strike of midnight, there is a lull in the party. People have calmed down, less raucous screaming in drunken joy, just some lingering singing and laughter.

Tommy and Tubbo seem to meet exactly in the middle of everything. And they play Rock, Paper, Scissors.

Tommy plays scissors, and Tubbo plays rock. 

“Holy shit-!” Wilbur laughs pulling himself away from whatever company he had before

Tubbo had just given the meanest and hardest punch that Wilbur had probably ever seen. And as Tommy’s head snaps back into place, and his own arm knocks back, Wilbur almost swears they’re both smiling.

It’s enough to make his own head spin as he watches them fight, they’re both forces of nature. Tommy definitely isn’t winning a one sided battle for once in his life, he’s finally getting it as good as he gives.

Despite Tubbo being more docile than almost anyone else, choosing to solve a problem with his words rather than his fists, Tubbo is a terrifyingly good fighter.

It makes Wilbur remember how both of the boys could fight entire platoons of men twice their age together, as Tubbo takes a heavy whack to the face and gathers himself up twice as fast to knee Yommy in the stomach. 

They were practically a match made in hell. 

It makes his blood curdle a little, makes him wonder what could they only get across in violence that they didn’t already know, or couldn’t talk out in words. 

It is a ferocious and grotesque skirmish, and Wilbur gets up to hiss at onlookers who want to step in.

”Leave them be, unless you want every bone in your body broken.” 

His words are accentuated by the awful sound of bone crunching on bone, the feeling of blood splattering on his face.

This is definitely something that needed to happen, despite the suffocating fear it gave other observers.

Wilbur turns back to the two of them, and finds himself unable to look away even though it makes him sick.

Tubbo and Tommy, while not actual animals, have always fought like they are. Be it against others, or against each other. 

In the short amount of time that they’ve been fighting it’s obvious that Tubbo has broken at least three of Tommy’s ribs, the uneven rising of his chest and wheeze are disturbing. Tubbo is already developing a bruise that covers half of his face, and his shoulder hangs limply as the two of them circle each other.

The pause is broken by the sound of Tubbo crudely popping his shoulder back into place.

The town center seems to light on fire as they connect again. 

Tommy is the first to speak, his voice horse with pain and grief, his fist closing tight enough to turn his bloody knuckles white

“You fucking abandoned me!” He howled, the fist aimed for Tubbo face was easily blocked, which only seemed to spur him on more, “Left me to that green bastard, and after pushing Wilbur onto me you fucking left me again!”

Tubbo got in closer, and lifted his knee to Tommy’s ribs again, his face contorted into an almost feral grin.

”Yeah? And you forced me into so many fucking wars over some shitty discs, almost gave me away to the green bastard, and you have the gall-“ he grunted as Tommy pushed him down, screamed as the taller drove his heel into his gut

”You have the fucking fall to complain to me? About being abandoned? After you ran away, and left me with a broken nation and people?” 

Tubbo could only gasp as the heel twisted, his vision spotty before he somehow managed to claw at Tommy’s leg, the other falling down like a shitty game of jenga 

“Fuck off! I wouldn’t have had to run away if you didn’t act like you were gonna kill me and Wilbur!”

Wilbur couldn’t tell what was what, tears seemed to mix with blood as if they were already one. Tubbos fist seemed to melt into Tommy’s face as it smashed into over and over again.

Maybe they were animals.

“Shut the fuck up, you were a fucking coward! I fought for you, I gave everything I had to you and you tossed it away like a piece of fucking trash!”

Tommy pushed the other off of him, his legs kicking wildly as he pushed himself away from the other, his brow bloody, and eyes full of indignation.

“I loved you! You were my brother! You knew what happened to me, I got exiled-!” Tommy was screaming now, his nose crooked and his hand definitely broken

”And then I exiled you again! Yeah, I fucking know jackass-!” Tubbo was screaming back, his own tears enough to wash away the blood that had begun to dry on his face

”Because you were too fucking stupid to control yourself, you had nothing of worth to New L’manburg! All you were was a problem!” 

“I’m going to fucking kill you.” 

And then they were standing, shoulders hunched and stances drawn, and then another explosion. The sound of more bones breaking, more pieces of heart being shattered. Maybe Wilbur should have stopped them at this point. 

But he didn’t, was too enthralled at the spectacle just as everyone else was.

”I’m right! I’ve always been right Tommy, and you never fucking listen!” Tubbo was shrill now, his words and his fists only seemed to become more accurate as time went on

”Youre not fucking right! You’re wrong! You’re wrong-“ Tommy grabbed at the curling horns atop of Tubbo’s head, yanking harshly and separating the two of them once again 

“You knew! You knew what happened to me! How could you do that to me? Knowing what happened?”

”How could you go and make it worse! How could you run away instead of coming to talk to me Tommy?” 

Now, Wilbur stepped in. The quiet sounded his shoes momentarily shocking the boys into stillness. 

“I think that’s enough, we’re all grownups here aren’t we?”

He was met with looks that would cause the average man to shrivel up and die, he thanked Irene he wasn’t one. 

Nothing had been fixed, not really. It was a start to progress, if you twisted the details a little. Wilbur saw it though, as his two boys stared at each other, as they stared at him. There was a chance for reconciliation.

Thats all Wilbur needed.

Nobody questioned him when he picked people from the crowd to carry the two young men somewhere safer, nobody questioned him when he told others to get him supplies. It was nice, standing among the ruins of his once unfinished symphony, to be able to know that better things were coming.

After better things however, there definitely seemed to be a place for revenge. So if he giddily bandaged the two of them a little tighter than he should have, the two were none the wiser. 

**Author's Note:**

> VIOLENCE,, RECONCILIATION,, GREEN MAN WILBUR IS COMING TO KICK YOUR ASS


End file.
